


Enough to Go By

by starsandauras



Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is there, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Patch 3.1: As Goes Light So Goes Darkness, Relationship Discussions, Single Parents, So is Count Edmont, Thancred's Issues, Time to meet the girlfriend's baby!, Will's Accent, but not enough for the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandauras/pseuds/starsandauras
Summary: The aftermath of the return to the Vault includes many changes. The one that presents itself to Thancred is comparatively small, but tilts his world on its axis nonetheless.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Enough to Go By

Thancred hadn’t been concerned when he split from the party. He hadn’t. He knew Brigid, knew her family, knew that those they took with them were people he could trust to ensure their safety. So he wasn’t worried, because he knew they all could take care of themselves.

Maybe he was a little worried. He knew them, and he cared for them. Cared for her. Had _just found her again_.

He could hear her enraged screams from his position with the hostages, and though they had been apart he knew the difference between her rage, her bloodlust, and her pain. She was likely having a fantastic time, knowing her. A quick glance at Alphinaud proved him right, as the younger man simply rolled his eyes at one particularly loud scream.

“Take the hostages outside!” called Ser Aymeric, once the force inside the Vault had been neutralized and a young boy ran down the stairs toward them. “We press on; we must save the rest!” Thancred collected the child and he, alongside Y’shtola, Alphinaud, and the other hostages quickly filed out of the Vault to meet with the group of people, spectators and survivors alike, clustered around the Vault.

They started work, reuniting families and reassuring them they were safe and everything was being taken care of. The crowd was mostly calmed down when they heard shouts, from Aymeric, from the priest, from Brigid… and from the young girl falling from the Vault roof.

He saw it in slow motion: The girl, not much older than ten summers, falling from the roof. He saw Y’shtola and Alphinaud jerk forward, magic gathering around their hands as though to somehow save her. Y’shtola was likely considering teleporting the child, when…

A great bloody dragon came flying overhead and caught the child as she flew past. It took a moment for that to register in his head, but it did: Vidofnir, with the most absolute perfect timing in the history of the star, had just flown in and saved an Ishgardian child.

Twelve but he had missed quite a lot while he was gone, hadn’t he?

“Where is she?!” came a shout from within the Vault, and Thancred turned to see Brigid leading the charge out the doors, and then stop short (causing her brothers and the rest of the party to nearly crash into her and each other) with her hands over her mouth. “Oh praise the Twelve,” he heard her mutter, and since she looked hale and whole he went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. Brigid leaned into him for a moment before moving away to check on her brothers and the rest of the party, brushing a bit of something off of Connor’s shoulder and laughing as he scowled at her.

They both left Lucia and Vidofnir to their conversation, since it seemed the First Commander had the situation well in hand. Their hands were for blades, not diplomacy (and the longer Alphinaud was kept away from it the better) anyway. He watched as Vidofnir flew away, missing the conversation between Aymeric and Edmont. He only properly paid attention when Brigid went over to Edmont, steps suddenly short but quick, with an edge of… concern? Worry?

“Lord Edmont, is he…” she asked, lightly touching the aging count’s arm.

He smiled indulgently at her, gently patting her hand before settling on it comfortingly. “Of course, my dear. Safe and sound at the manor.”

Brigid’s eyes widened and she kissed his cheek fondly, as a daughter would her father or grandfather. She turned to the others — Avoiding his gaze, Thancred noticed — and smiled softly. “I’m headin’ back to the manor, please dinnae be mindin’ me.” With that and nary a word of explanation to Thancred, even as the others absently nodded as though they knew exactly why she was leaving so quickly, she sprinted down to the nearest aethernet shard and teleported her way to what he assumed was Fortemps Manor.

He only debated with himself a short moment before setting his jaw and chasing after her, only dimly hearing William’s shout of displeasure. Brigid had been dancing around _something_ since his return and their reunion and he would find out _what_.

Of course he couldn’t use the aethernet anymore (and oh didn’t that just _gall_ ) so he had to actively run after her, somehow outrunning William and entering the manor, the guards giving him an odd look but not stopping him.

_“You are me sunshine, me only sunshine.”_

He could hear her singing up the stairs, so he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the correct floor.

_“You’re makin’ me happy when skies are gray.”_

At the very end of the hall then. Of course she would be at the very end of the hall. He slowed his steps, hearing William all but crash through the door downstairs, calling out his name. But it was unimportant.

_“You’ll nay know dear, how much I love you.”_

The door was open. Good, he wouldn’t have to beg her to open it. “Brigid—”

She was turning from where she had been facing the window, a bundle in her arms that she was holding like a— like a—

_“Please dinnae take me sun—”_ She looked up from the bundle, eyes going wide and almost… were they _frightened_? Frightened of _him_? “—sun… shine… ‘way…” She held the bundle closer, protectively almost. “Thancred?” Her voice wobbled.

“Bi Bi?”

Brigid’s eyes, still wide, still _frightened_ , flicked over his shoulder where he knew William was standing, and he also knew that in a split second the two of them had a very intense conversation which ended in Brigid barely shaking her head and William sighing in frustration.

“Ye hurt her,” he rumbled darkly in Thancred’s ear, “An’ she’ll n’er git th’ chance tae be killin’ ye.” With that William left, leaving the two… possibly _three_ of them alone.

She continued to stare at him, and he at her. Somewhere he realized his eyes were just as wide as hers, and his mouth was even dropped open some, the very sight of Brigid with… well it was rather unbelievable.

Suddenly the bundle gurgled, swiving _gurgled_ , and it was as though time suddenly resumed. Brigid inhaled sharply and half turned away from him, gently shushing. “Oh nay me darlin’ love, ‘tis alright, honest and true, dinnae be upset now…” Her fingers brushed over the top of the bundle, adjusting the blanket and stroking gently.

“Is that a… a babe?” he asked suddenly, startling both himself and Brigid, making her look up at him with those wide, frightened eyes.

Twelve it hurt that she would look upon him with _fear_.

“Aye, he is.”

He. “And he’s…”

“Me own, aye.” She looked away from him at that, and he felt like he had just taken a primal’s kick to the head.

_His Brigid had a son._

She glanced back up and suddenly huffed. “If you’re goin’ to be gawpin’ you might as well be comin’ inside and closin’ me door. Be starin’ up close and all.”

He jerked but did as he was told, walking in the rest of the way and shutting the door firmly. He pushed away the urge to lock it as well, knowing that William would probably take it badly if he was locked away from his sister ( _and nephew, Twelve preserve_ ) at such a… tumultuous time. He settled near a chair but didn’t sit, and kept himself what he considered to be a respectable distance from her. “Are you well?” It was a stupid question, he _knew_ it was a stupid question. She was still the exact woman he had reunited with in the Dravanian Forelands, the same woman he had returned to Ishgard with, the same woman he had followed into the Vault. And yet here she stood, _her child_ in her arms, and she seemed to be entirely different.

“Now that you’re bein’ here,” she replied softly, looking down at the babe again. “‘Tis been… difficult… without you.”

“Is this why you refused to get too close as we returned to Ishgard?” he asked, the past few days finally clicking together in his head. How she had kept him at arms length, how she covered her front and sat away from him when she bathed, Twelve, even how she would sleep facing away from him. “I had thought it awkwardness borne from time apart, perhaps you had some scar that you weren’t ready for me to see but instead…”

“I was hidin’ meself from you,” she admitted quietly, and he realized, quite belatedly, that the top of her dress was open enough for her son ( _her son_ ) to nurse. “I’ll nay ‘pologize for it.”

He would never ask her to. “I wish you had told me,” he murmured, and her eyes narrowed, flashing with irritation. He found he much preferred her anger over her fear.

“And what would I be sayin’, hm? ‘Oh ‘tis bein’ wonderful to be havin’ you back, I was missin’ you so, oh by the way I’m havin’ a son’?”

“So you planned to introduce us… when, exactly?” he retorted, a touch of his own irritation starting to form and come to the front.

Brigid dropped down into a nearby chair, barely jostling her son as she did. “I dinnae know how you’d be reactin’. I dinnae know what to be _sayin’_. I still dinnae know.” She looked down at him and smiled softly, buttoning her dress back up before shifting him to a shoulder, rubbing his back gently. “I wasnae thinkn’ I’d ever be needin’ to.”

Thancred sighed, feeling a sting at the reminder that he had been gone far too long, though he knew she wasn’t blaming him for it.

(He would still blame himself.)

He walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, keeping space between them in case she still needed it. “May I hold him?” he asked, looking her in the eyes.

“You’re certain?” she asked, her eyes searching his, for what he didn’t know. He held her gaze and nodded. She sighed softly but nodded as well. “Aye, alreet,” she murmured, letting her accent out more than she usually did, and it concerned him even more. Still, he held out his hands and Brigid gently transferred the bundle to him, and as the child settled in his arms he was very aware of the weight he had just been handed, both how large her son was, and the weight of the responsibility of holding him. “Be mindin’ the head,” she murmured, and she hesitantly pulled away, clenching her hands and holding them tight to her side, as though resisting the urge to snatch him away.

Thancred shifted just enough that both he and Brigid’s son were comfortable as he was held, and started to push the blanket to the side so he could see the baby’s face, fully aware that any child Brigid could have would be absolutely perfect. He blinked, hand stopping for a quick but visible moment, and he could see Brigid flinch out the corner of his eye.

The child was pale, nearly as much as Brigid herself was, with the eyebrows that marked him undoubtedly as an O’Donnell, with dark, almost inky hair. In the right light it would flash with deep red highlights. What brought Thancred up short was a fact as equally indubitable as the child being an O’Donnell: He was an Au Ra.

His scales were just as inky as his hair, a light scattering of them along his jawline and on the bridge of his nose. His horns were small, still growing in, and it was difficult to tell what shape they would take as he aged. He could feel the tail through his blankets, now that he knew it was there. It was thin and spiky, not one of the larger, more draconian tails he knew the race possessed.

He looked up at Brigid, who had turned to face the window instead of looking at him, as though afraid of his reaction. Even without her looking at him, without saying a word, he felt chastised, because he was doing the exact thing Brigid must have feared: Being startled that her son presented more as an Au Ra, like Arthur had presented more Hyur in a family of Elezen.

An Au Ra in a land of _Coerthans_. He felt a wave of anger wash through him, imagining the treatment he must have gotten already in his short life, the way people must have treated Brigid once he was born. But he swallowed it back, knowing that neither of them needed that right now, especially from someone who hadn’t even been there for them. He inhaled and ran a finger against the baby’s cheek and then down his nose, smiling softly as the child snuffled in his sleep. “He’s beautiful, Brigid.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised. “Is he?” she asked, almost challengingly. He wondered what she had imagined or had actually gone through to have her worrying as she was.

“Of course. How could he not, coming from a woman as lovely as you?” He hefted the child closer, leaning back fully in the couch. “What have you named him?”

Her eyes went wide again, taking on that frightened look again, and she twisted her fingers together, that nervous tick that she never could seem to break. “You’re bein’ sure you’re wantin’ to know?”

“While I have no idea as to your intentions, mine are to remain in your life in some degree, so yes, I do want to know the name of your son.” He winced internally as he realized he had said that, and as bitterly as it had come out. He hadn’t meant for it to, but his concern at how Brigid was acting had apparently chosen to manifest in sarcasm.

Brigid, meanwhile, seemed to have either missed it or had completely ignored it (or even perhaps had found it welcome) and returned to her chair, shoulders slumped and hair covering her face. She inhaled, her shoulders drawing up, and soon exhaled, relaxing as she did. “Thancred William Batzorig,” she said quietly, so quietly he nearly had to strain to hear her.

_Thancred William Batzorig_. _Thancred William_.

“You… named him after me,” he said dumbly, staring at Brigid. “I’m… I’m honored, truly.” He looked back down at the child — Thancred William — and found himself feeling even more weight from this small, precious bundle in his arms.

“What else could I be doin’?” she asked, voice still quiet. “I was thinkin’ you were dead. And with how important you’re bein’… I couldnae be doin’ any less.”

Thancred shifted Thancred William again, listening to the tiny baby sighs coming from the sleeping child, and hesitantly scooted closer to Brigid. “Truly, my lady, you wound me. I wouldn't be dispatched so easily,” he murmured lightly, hoping that little bit of humor would bring a smile to her face.

It wasn’t very big, but she did smile and tilt her face in his direction. He counted it a win. “Aye, but you were bein’ gone for so long, and with how everythin’ was goin’… wasnae bein’ much call to be hopin’. ‘Least ‘til me wee lad here was comin’ ‘long.” She paused, then moved to the couch, sitting closer to Thancred.

“Pray forgive me,” he murmured, looking away from Brigid. He would never forgive himself, he knew, but he could hope that Brigid at least would, even if he never would deserve it.

“Always,” she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. “‘Twas hardly bein’ your fault after all.”

They both paused a long moment, the only sound Thancred William’s breathing. He sounded stuffy, was that how children of this age were or was it a sign of his being ill? Thancred didn’t know; he was never around children this young. But Brigid didn’t seem to be concerned…

“When should I expect to meet the father?” he finally asked. “I should like to congratulate him.”

Brigid sighed and curled up somewhat. “So should I,” she murmured. “He’s… he’s nay knowin’.”

“I… I see,” he said after a moment. “Forgive me, I was unaware.”

Brigid shrugged. “‘Twas a single night, and me potion was failin’. Honestly ‘tis only bein’ a surprise ‘twasnae failin’ ‘fore now, and with how me body’s actin’ ‘tis bein’ hard to be figurin’ out when ‘twas even happenin’ when I was still takin’ it.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “I wasnae knowin’ who his da even could be ‘til he was bein’ born. Was lookin’ for comfort wherever I could be finding it.” She breathed out what could have been a weak laugh. “F’eli and Jacke were even bein’ in the runnin’ there.”

Thancred spared a thought to the very idea of _Jacke Swallow_ being a father and had to bite back a laugh. Not that he would be a _bad_ father, but he would not know how to be one in the slightest.

“You’re alone then?” he asked instead, focusing on Thancred William, gently stroking a lock of black hair off his forehead.

He felt Brigid shrug against him again. “I’m havin’ me brothers, ‘course, and Count Edmont is helpin’ when he can, providin’ a wet nurse to be tendin’ to him when I’m nay bein’ here.” Another laugh-breath. “He’s sayin’ ‘tis like havin’ a grandchild, and the wee darlin’s bein’ very popular ‘mongst the rest of the manor.”

He nodded, watching as Thancred William flailed an arm, and pressed his finger into the open palm. The tiny hand, scaled on the back, quickly closed around it, grip surprisingly strong. He felt an answering squeeze around his heart, but pushed it aside, not knowing what he was meant to do with such a feeling. “Full glad I am to hear that,” he murmured. “It would not do for you to be alone with a child.” Thancred William suddenly let go of his finger, and Thancred pulled it back as he looked up at Brigid.

She suddenly looked very sad and tired, and he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, rub his thumb over the back, reassure her in the ways he knew best and knew were the ways that helped her the most. “Aye,” she murmured.

“Would you like him back?” he asked quietly, adjusting his hold on Thancred William in anticipation of Brigid taking him up on it. “I fear I have little experience with children, and even less so with one so young.”

She blinked at him, as though he had pulled her out of some far away thoughts, and then nodded. “Aye, please,” she replied, easily cradling him against her chest once he was back in her arms. “I dinnae think I could be lovin’ someone so much ‘til he was bein’ placed in me arms,” she said softly. “Like a hand closin’ ‘round me heart and refusin’ to be lettin’ go.” She laughed softly and looked up shyly at Thancred. “Oh I cried, I wasnae knowin’ what else to be doin’.”

Something in him doubted that they were only tears of joy she shed as she held her son for the first time, but he knew it was in no way his place to say anything about it. “I’m sure it was the right thing,” he murmured, reaching out for a hand, relief washing through him as she took it without hesitating. She hummed softly, as though she was only agreeing with him because it was the only thing she could really do. “Spitfire?” he asked quietly, unsure if he should even continue to call her that, but she did glance up at him, so he continued. “Why were you frightened?”

She inhaled, closing her eyes. “I dinnae know how you’d be reactin’. You’re comin’ back, and you’re findin’ your lass is havin’ a child ‘tis nay yours. Could very easily have been turnin’ ‘round and nay ever comin’ back.”

“If you think I’d judge you for something like that, you are sorely mistaken,” he said softly, trying to gentle his tone so that it didn’t sound quite as much like the rebuke that it could have. “I’d never. I know you, Brigid — you’re one of the most remarkable women I’ve ever met. To bear a child is only another incredible accomplishment.” He reached up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into his hand as he caressed under an eye with his thumb.

“‘Course you’d be sayin’ that,” she said softly. “‘Tis terrible of me to be thinkin’ otherwise.”

“Not at all. As you said, you didn’t know.” He wanted to kiss her. So bad did he want to kiss her, remind her that everything was going to be fine, very little had changed. But so much had changed. He had been _gone_ for long enough for her to lose hope at finding him again, search for comfort in the arms of at least three men (and from the looks of things it was an unsuccessful search), and conceive, carry, and give birth to a child who was several moons old now.

She inhaled again, deep enough her shoulders visibly rose and sank, and her eyes opened, looking over him closely. Perhaps she was wrestling with similar thoughts, trying to figure out where they sat in these new circumstances.

“Brigid, I—”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and he grit his teeth as she sighed, shaking her head slightly as she double checked her dress and tucked Thancred William closer against her chest. He slid his hand from her face as she answered. “Aye?”

The door opened enough for Llewellyn to look in, eyes taking in the trio silently. Almost unconsciously Thancred sat up straighter and fought the urge to straighten his hair and clothes. Whatever Llewellyn had been watching them for must have pleased him because he nodded and focused on Brigid. “Lord Aymeric requests us, and I suspect he wants to ensure you and Thancred William are well.”

She nodded, shifting the baby to one arm so she could collect what Thancred had taken for a shawl but now saw was a sling. She easily draped it over one shoulder and settled Thancred William into it, adjusting it until he was held secure against her chest. She hummed contentedly before looking back up at first Thancred, then Llewellyn. “Be tellin’ him I’m on me way.” Llewellyn nodded and withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Thancred watched as Brigid sighed, checked the baby one last time and laughed as he did something that included an arm flailing out of the sling. She tucked his arm back in and stood carefully. Thancred stood as well, watching as she walked to the door. “Brigid,” he called out, and she paused a few steps from the door. “What…” He huffed to himself, shaking his head. “You and I, are we…”

“We’re whatever you’re bein’ willin’ to be,” she said, voice oddly hollow.

Well that wouldn’t do. He strode over and took her arm, turning her so that her chest (and thus Thancred William) were angled away from him but he could still easily bring down his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply. She was frozen in place as he pulled away, her eyes wide in shock. “I want this,” he murmured, his free hand cupping her cheek. “I want… I want what we’ve always had.”

Her eyes were still wide but they were searching now, and Thancred William gurgled contentedly below them. “Even if ‘tis ‘cludin’ the wee one?” she asked warily.

“What sort of man would I be,” he started, squeezing her arm reassuringly, “if I were to decide I no longer wanted anything to do with you simply because you now have a child?”

She watched him a moment more before a relieved smile spread across her face and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She breathed out a laugh and relaxed against him. “I’m bein’ a fool,” she murmured, and Thancred William cooed in response.

“Worried, not a fool,” he replied, moving the hand on her cheek to cup the back of her head instead, threading his fingers through her hair. “We never discussed this, after all.”

She shook her head with a weak laugh. “We dinnae, nay.” They stood there a moment, resting against the other before she spoke again. “I’m wantin’ what we’ve always been havin’ too.”

Thancred nodded, “Then we will. And we’ll work things out from there.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “You should catch up with Llewellyn,” he said after a long moment. “He’ll worry.”

Brigid hummed a moment before pulling away, but not so far he couldn’t still keep his hand on her arm. “We,” she corrected with a smile. “You were helpin’ in there too, after all.”

He nodded again and let her lead him out of her room, down to the Fortemps’ receiving room. Thancred was still quite gobsmacked from what had happened in such a short amount of time (putting the political unrest in Ishgard to the side for the moment). There would be more to discuss, more to learn, but for now… well, it wasn’t _enough_ , but it was quite a bit, and whatever else at least he still had Brigid. They could figure the rest out later.


End file.
